


Horcrux

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt: </strong> During Voldemort’s processing of Harry in the Ministry of Magic he notices that Harry is a horcrux. Harrymort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blessed by the Goddess (ff.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blessed+by+the+Goddess+%28ff.net%29).



> **Prompt:** During Voldemort’s processing of Harry in the Ministry of Magic he notices that Harry is a horcrux. Harrymort
> 
>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Prompt by** Blessed by the Goddess
> 
>  **Pairing:** HP/LV
> 
>  **Warnings:** slash, horcrux
> 
>  **Nr words:** 408
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"

**Prompts**

**–Horcrux–**

Voldemort looked down at the teenager gasping for breath at his feet. Fifteen-year-old and the boy was already strong mind enough to push Voldemort out of his mind with just his will. The boy could think that it was his love, all he wanted. Really it was the boy’s will to throw him out that had done it.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Voldemort dead on.

“You’re the weak one.” The boy hissed.

Voldemort glared at him when a flick of red passed thought the boy’s green eyes.

“What did you said?”

“You’re the weak one, Voldemort. And you’re going to lose.” The boy said with more strength than before.

This time Voldemort was certain. The teenager’s eyes had turned ruby red instead of his avada kedavra green. Voldemort glanced up at where Dumbledore was, the old fool seemed worried. Voldemort wondered if it was for the boy… of if Voldemort would find the real truth behind the boy’s scar. Voldemort leaned down and before the teenager could react, Voldemort put him to sleep and apparated with him and Bellatrix out of the Ministry of Magic.

He could stay and keep fighting Dumbledore… or he could leave and secure his horcrux.

**-P-**

Voldemort looked at the young wizard as he flew around the Manor’s gardens. Couple years had passed since Voldemort had taken him in. Surely the young lad was still as light and as Gryffindor as could be… but he was better fed, better dressed and better taken care off.

Nothing of that mattered actually for the Dark Lord and Minister of the Wizardry World. No what really matters was how the once teenager had now bloomed to a fine young wizard and that although he didn’t accept everything Voldemort did… he had learnt that there was no way against Voldemort as the only way for that to happen was if Voldemort would kill Harry (Voldemort still couldn’t believe the teenager had actually attempted to kill himself).

Harry leaned on the ground before Voldemort with a smile.

“You’re back.” The young wizard said with his green eyes shining behind his glasses.

Voldemort nodded and pulled the wizard to himself by his front shirt – he really needed to have a talk with him about using muggle clothes without any robes at all – and kissed him on the lips.

“Missed me, my horcrux?”

Harry grumbled at the chosen name before nodding.

“Yes, old man, I did.”

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> This is a prompt idea given by **_Blessed by the Goddess_**
> 
> If you want to find the group just look for Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) on Google or Facebook, I'm sure you’ll find it.
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
